<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accounted Illustrations by Sulktora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123792">Accounted Illustrations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulktora/pseuds/Sulktora'>Sulktora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Consensual Kissing, Cultural Differences, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lack of Communication, Light Angst, M/M, Megatorn is a jerk, Megatorn is an asshole, Megatron is an dick, Non-Consensual Kissing, Optimus dislikes Megatron and rightfully so, Optimus is not happy, Other, Prison Sex (not really but close enough), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Seal Breaking (Transformers) (lack there of happening), Sexual Tension, Spark Link Up, Spark Play, Spike Modifications (kinda of)(Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers), falling in love (eventually), the war ends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulktora/pseuds/Sulktora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron has one card left to play despite his capture, and it will ensure his freedom and screw over Optimus in two ways.</p><p>A continue on from Explanations and Examples. Takes place after Optimus defeats Megatron.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megatron/Optimus Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I suck at math, so forgive me for screwing it up. *Author is sad because of math.*</p><p>MATH stands for- Mental Abuse To Humans.</p><p>I like for only nice comments please and thank you.</p><p>I prefer simple mathematics when I try explaining things, but for some reason people use meters over inches these days, which I dislike very much. &gt;:( </p><p>Here are the measurements in just inches 63 length, inches 21 width.<br/>Or in the terms of feet; 5ft 3 inches' length, 1ft 9inches width.</p><p>I short terms Megatron is well…big. </p><p>Again I apologize for my math, really I suck at it.</p><p>Also, note if anyone else can do the math correctly please give me the correct answer before telling me I'm doing it wrong. Simply put do not explain it to me. I despise math. And for good reason, it was hell subject to me and still is, so be kind and don't put me through that form of hell. ^_^;<br/>Thanks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~oOo~ Chapter 1 ~oOo~</p><p>Ultra Magnus let out a tired sigh, he was very worn out as of late after he recovered from the attack from Shockwave he was then thrust almost literally back to work.</p><p>Seems Optimus gave the counsel a run for it credits when they put him in as his temporary replacement, the reason why Ultra Magnus learned while recovering, which the medical staff swore that he relapsed at the news.</p><p>Of course, those events didn't manner right now, what mattered was the fact he had to figure out what to do with Megatron. Given years ago, a plan had been made for this, but time had changed things so the old plan would not work anymore, or namely, the plan was considered illegal and unorthodox now to ever be applied in any situation.</p><p>Which is why Ultra Magnus was partly dreading this little visit with Megatron, because he had to negotiate with him now, really times have changed a lot to have this happen.</p><p>Of course, dragging his peds would not make this any easier, the sooner he figured out how to deal with this the faster Ultra Magnus would not have it bother him.</p><p>Once he was at Megatron cell, he waited for him to respond, when it became clear he wouldn't Ultra Magnus figured he best start.</p><p>"Megatron, I'm here to determine what is to be done with you." Ultra Magnus said Megatron didn't reply he just stared at the other side of the wall of his cell looking bored of all things.</p><p>"Megatron you need to plead me your case." Ultra Magnus said that earned him a partial scoff, which made Ultra Magnus glare.</p><p>"Must you be so vexing?" Ultra Magnus said next.</p><p>"1.6 meters (length) and 0.5334(width) meters." Megatron said then after finally looking at Ultra Magnus.</p><p>"What?" Ultra Magnus asked confused.</p><p>"0.85344 in total," Megatron said next which only perplex Ultra Magnus further.</p><p>"I don't see how these measurements involve us currently." Ultra Magnus said a bit perturbed.</p><p>"It's my <em>girth</em>, Ultra Magnus," Megatron said with a straight face.</p><p>Ultra Magnus then did the math in his head and came up wrong actually with what Megatron was saying.</p><p>"You're wrong." Ultra Magnus said in a deadpan tone.</p><p>"I disagree, my spike is exactly as I've stated, and I should know it's attached to me," Megatron said with a bit of mirth in his voice and a barely-there smirk on his lips.</p><p>Ultra Magnus frown at this before replying in a very irritated tone. "Very eloquent and crude."</p><p>"Don't be so critical Ultra Magnus, I'm just being factual, and I do have a valid reason for bringing such a subject up," Megatron said his mirth and smirk disappearing as he turned to look straight at Ultra Magus.</p><p>"I doubt such a callow subject has any value in it." Ultra Magnus said.</p><p>"Heh, you'd be surprised of how <em>relevant</em> it will be," Megatron said his minor laugh held no real feeling to it that much Ultra Magnus could tell.</p><p>"<em>Fine</em>, clarify why the <em>dimensions</em> of your interface equipment are <em>important</em>." Ultra Magnus said in a slightly disgruntled manner.</p><p>"That <em>Optimus Prime</em> of yours is quite a <em>stunning</em> mech," Megatron said which made Ultra Magnus' optics widen a bit at this statement. "Provocative <em>and</em> sensuous." Megatron almost continued if not for Ultra Magnus slamming his fist next to the cell's outside frame.</p><p>"I thought you were above such things!" Ultra Magnus hissed in anger.</p><p>"Fond of them are you?" Megatron said with a bland tone, which confused Ultra Magnus a bit surely, Megatron would have been gloating at him at this point, but instead, he was acting well actually reasonable and calm really. "Then let this ease your processor, it was consensual," Megatron said next with a straight face.</p><p>"<strong><em>Bullslag!</em></strong>" Ultra Magnus snapped then which made Megatron raise an optic ridge at him.</p><p>"Now <em>that</em> was immature," Megatron said firmly, which only made Ultra Magnus fume slightly.</p><p>"You are lying." Ultra Magnus said dropping the careful use of words, seems being blunt was the only means to go right now.</p><p>"I'm not, check your Prime's frame system logs, they never lie Ultra. The time he had with me is easy enough to find." Megatron said before turning back and facing the wall once more.</p><p>"You think I'll just have him go through a medical checkup just on your word alone?!" Ultra Magnus said through gritted denta.</p><p>"Considering I got one not long after being placed in this cell, and that Prime and his crew being on an organic planet I'd think you will, its a standard procedure after all. I am only pointing out a small fact that you should look over. After all, I do care about my <em>lover</em>." Megatron said and sounded a bit put off.</p><p>"He captured you himself, that makes no sense of your lover doing that Megatron." Ultra Magnus said now really confused about what was happening here.</p><p>"Doesn't it though? I am finally here on Cybertron, finally able to voice myself, for I know a trial will happen and be a public one too, and your Prime who is also my lover knew that would happen as well. What better way for me to finally speak to our race as a whole, everyone will be watching after all." Megatron said his tone firm and very point on everything.</p><p>"Still doesn't make sense of why you are telling me about Optimus Prime; your <em>supposed</em> lover." Ultra Magnus said, which earned him a loud laugh from Megatron.</p><p>"Truly Ultra Magnus? I want to be with them and have them stand with me during the trial, and they want that too, they are just waiting for you to find out. Which you will, because not checking on this will make you wonder forever if your Prime was truly loyal or not." Megatron sneered.</p><p>The thing was Ultra Magnus could ignore this, but Megatron was right he'd always wonder if he didn't check to see.</p><p>"Enough, I'm done talking to you." Ultra Magnus said and began to leave.</p><p>"At least stick us together, would you! I want him back fraggit Ultra, my chosen to-be deserves that much! Especially after all you did to him!" Megatron shouted, which made Ultra Magnus pause in mid-step and look back at Megatron in shock.</p><p>"He told me everything, and I am disappointed in you Ultra, you knew and yet didn't stop <em>it</em>," Megatron said coldly.</p><p>"Your one to talk." Ultra Magnus finally managed to reply, and with that, he left.</p><p>-</p><p>"Lord Megatron?" Shockwave asked from his cell partly across from his once Ultra Magnus was gone, the question hung in the air.</p><p>"I just secured our exit out, now we just wait," Megatron said and then sat in his cell with a fanged smirk on his faceplate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not much of summary for this chap. So enjoy reading. :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once more I'm sorry about my math.</p><p>Oh, and the time listed is just made up times, from the number of the TFA episodes ok.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~oOo~ Chapter 2 ~oOo~</p><p> </p><p>“This won’t take long.” The medic said to Optimus and his crew, given they all knew an official medical checkup was coming, it just the suddenness of it well was a bit strange really.</p><p>“Took them long enough as it is, what’s a little more waiting.” Ratchet grumbled, he said this would happen the fact it took this long to have it happen had made Ratchet a bit more angsty and grumpier than normal.</p><p>Given Sari was exempt from this due to well Optimus explaining it to Ultra Magnus, which made him look gobsmacked, as Bumblebee would say. So Ultra had told him to not take Sari with them and instead leave her on Omega Supreme.</p><p>“I don’t know Doc; it seems like this just came out of the blue," Bumblebee said while he sat fidgeting on the medical slab.</p><p>"Its standard procedure, why it's taken so long is probably due to the suddenness of our return, and with the Megatron, as a prisoner was a bit distracting," Optimus said blandly, he was still affected by the loss of Prowl, so was a bit numb to all this.</p><p>“You going to be ok my mech?” Jazz asked carefully as he picked up Optimus sullen mood a bit, Optimus simply shrugged at the question, he didn’t want to fall back into the self-loathing mood that currently had been trying to overtake him.</p><p>“You do seem a bit down Boss Bot.” Bulkhead piped up noticing too.</p><p>"I'm just tired is all; standing in for Ultra Magnus is harder than I thought it would be," Optimus said which had seemed to ease the younger mech of his crew, but not Ratchet he saw through it.</p><p>"We all miss him Optimus." Ratchet said which made everyone go quiet, it then that the Medic looking them all over came back.</p><p>They cleared their intakes carefully making them all look at him partly surprised as to how fast they came back. "Optimus Prime I need to speak with you privately, we found some…discrepancies." They said carefully.</p><p>“Alright?” Optimus said not sure what would call for such a private talk.</p><p>“It could be nothing, but Ultra Magnus was concerned as well.” The Medic said shyly.</p><p>Optimus just sighed at this and slid off the medical slab and followed them out giving a partial grin to his crew members.</p><p>-</p><p>Ultra Magnus was staring at the medical report in front of him and reading over only one line constantly.</p><p>
  <em>'1.6 meters in length and 0.5334 meters in width, 0.85344 total of girth. The strain on complicity minimal, elation fully reached a percentage of 100%.'</em>
</p><p>“Ultra Magnus sir?” Optimus said once the medic brought him into the quite office provided, this drew Ultra’s attention away from the report slightly.</p><p>"Thank you Red Alert you can go back to the others now." Ultra Magnus said making him leave, of course, this left Optimus feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Optimus please sit," Ultra said next gesturing to the chair, after Optimus sat down did Ultra Magnus speak again.<br/>“Optimus, can you tell me what this means please.” Ultra Magnus asked as he handed Optimus the medical analyses done on him.</p><p>Optimus frowned a bit at this and read it, only to look back at Ultra Magnus a bit perplexed. “It’s a medical report on me?” He asked carefully.</p><p>"Yes, and there is a large discrepancy in it. Namely of any <em>confidential intimate moments</em>. That might have involved another.” Ultra Magnus said carefully.</p><p>Optimus tense up at this and then asked. “Has my performance currently brought this up?” Optimus said not liking how this was going.</p><p>“Optimus I understand of one taking a lover, at stressful times <em>and</em> needing someone to confide in…but please explain the times from 7.7 and 14.14 times and including 22.6.6 times." Ultra Magnus asked in a steady tone.</p><p>Optimus frowns a bit at those times, trying to recall them, only to then lightly blush and then look at Ultra Magnus with a bit of worry. “I…sir I don’t understand why these times matter.” Optimus aid, a bit shaken.</p><p>“Optimus I’ll be blunt; did you interface with Megatron?” Ultra Magnus asked in a small strained tone hoping the ‘<em>elation fully reached percentage 100%</em>’ thing was just a faulty read off or caused by something else to have that show up as it did.</p><p>Optimus was quiet for a long moment before answering. "Yes," Optimus said setting the medical pad down and looked away ashamed.</p><p>“Was it consensual?” Ultra Magnus asked tentatively.</p><p>“Yes <em>and</em> no," Optimus said now a bit flustered.</p><p>Ultra Magnus let out a sigh at this; clearly, it was complicated, which he was hoping that wasn’t the case. “Can you explain?” He urged.</p><p>“I’ll try, but it’s not…a <em>comfortable</em> subject for me sir.” Optimus said stiffy.</p><p>“Please try Optimus, its important.” Ultra Magnus said.</p><p>"Can I start with the 22.6.6 time, first sir?" Optimus asked quickly before he could think better of it, Ultra Magnus nodding helped him calm down a bit.</p><p>“I was on patrol at the time when <em>this</em> happened, Megatron…caught me off guard and then leveraged me to…<em>perform</em>…consciously in the act of my own <em>molestation</em>…I was forced, sir." Optimus said, trying his best to not react.</p><p>“It was <em>involuntary</em>?” Ultra Magnus asked then, Optimus’ jaw tightened at this.</p><p>“I was forcefully convinced to <em>participate</em>," Optimus said, knowing fully well the report said his system liked it.</p><p>“Did anything else happen after that?” Ultra Magnus asked.</p><p>"I blacked out sir when I came too…Megatron was gone…he left a crude message behind though." Optimus said, not liking how this was going.</p><p>“What did it say?” Ultra Magnus asked, he saw the conflict clearly happening with Optimus, this subject wasn’t one he liked.</p><p>“It said ‘<em>Thanks for the nice frag, if you ever want a round two just say so next time we meet. Megatron. P.S. I will not just frag you as payback next time you torque me off.</em>’, I deleted it I still have the datapad that was used.” Optimus said pulling it from his subspace and placing it on Ultra Magnus’ desk.</p><p>Ultra Magnus’ spark dropped at the sight of the datapad it was an old one namely one Decepticons used to transport messages, the design came with a failsafe installed, once something was deleted from it, it could not be recovered.</p><p>“Thank you Optimus; now the other times can you explain those?” Ultra Magnus asked next.</p><p>Optimus looked even more uncomfortable with this than before, which made Ultra more concerned.</p><p>"Yes I can, I was…self-interfacing at the time," Optimus said in a choked off manner, this made Ultra Magnus paused for a long moment confused about how that was possible.</p><p>“How is that possible?” Ultra Magnus asked then.</p><p>“I was cleaning out a room in the Sumdac Tower on earth. I was looking for a possible functional transwarp cell for the <em>Orion’s</em> transwarp drive, to possibly make a jump back to Cybertron to warn you about the Decepticon presence on Earth at the time." Optimus began to explain and a tad bit more so that previously Ultra Magnus silently noted.<br/>“I was only stacking and organizing the mess of items in one room in search of anything of possible use. That’s when I found a model spike among it all.” Optimus said blushing.</p><p>“Optimus?” Ultra Magnus asked in a telling tone of how this applied to the times list on the medical report.</p><p>“You remember my report stating that Megatron was just a head before correct?” Optimus said in a questioning tone.</p><p>Ultra Magnus blushed then at this as he put two and two together.</p><p>“Yeah, I unknowingly found his spike. I lost the one I had brought with me and…was frustrated sometimes…I <em>unintentionally</em> was making use of Megatron’s equipment.” Optimus said quickly then, hoping that would be enough of an explanation.</p><p>“And?” Ultra Magnus asked carefully then.</p><p>“It got re-attached after he remade his frame with the use of Sari’s key, which is also in my report as well. I guess he found out it was me and then did what he did to me after that.” Optimus said lamely knowing it all seemed a bit more than farfetched, but it was the truth sadly.</p><p>“<em>That…is a lot to…consider</em>.” Ultra Magnus managed to say.</p><p>"I know…it is a bit unbelievable, but it's the truth, sir," Optimus said looking away ashamed.</p><p>“Thank you for telling me Optimus Prime.” Ultra Magnus said with a stern commanding voice. “You can leave now.”</p><p>After Optimus left Ultra Magnus let out a sigh and before then turning on another medical report pad, and then frowned at it.</p><p>It's then he decided to play Megatron one last little visit.</p><p>-</p><p>“Megatron.” Ultra Magnus said once he was at his cell again.</p><p>"I see you've returned Ultra Magnus, surprised by what my sweet love had to say?" He stated plainly, really the way he was acting as not giving off the impression of him acting.</p><p>“He claims you raped him.” Ultra Magnus said.</p><p>“Got rough yes, raped no, as I said it was consensual. Our last fling was possibly a tad too much, but he was willing to go for it even begged me.” Megatron said with a straight face.</p><p>That left a hint of doubt in Ultra Magnus toward Optimus. "You could be lying." Ultra Magnus said, only to flinch back violently when Megatron surged forward and slammed his cuffed fists against the force filed of his cell before yelling.</p><p>“I am not; given I knew if he had the chance to recover his old life he'd try to do so!" Megatron snarled, before calming down and taking a step back from the force field and said in a quiet tone. "I can't blame him really, after what happened was unfair. He did reach out to me; we mostly talked. Of course, things progressed and well what was left of me we made use of, I know my medical report says the same just like Optimus' does." Megatron said with a light sigh.</p><p>“So you claim you and he are having a minor lover spat, and this is why you’re in here now?” Ultra Magnus asked not less convinced.</p><p>Megatron glared at him and said with a snarl. "I have nothing to lose Ultra, but what does my lover?" He asked then, Ultra Magnus' optics dart to the side at this question, Megatron noticed it and pressed on. "Come on Ultra you think he'd risk losing a second chance to be a proud and upstanding Prime to you once more after all he fragged up on? Seriously, as much as it torques me off for what he has done to me currently. I do know how to pick the best of the best regardless of what others think. After all we Decepticons have a taste for those willing to claim power, the fact he was attracted to me beforehand only lead to me responding in kind later." Megatron explained.</p><p>Ultra Magnus only listened, his doubt growing by the second as Megatron spoke.</p><p>“You could still be lying.” Ultra Magnus said carefully.</p><p>“Ask him if I knew when he made use of my spike, while it wasn’t attached to my person. If he says no, then he’s the one lying Ultra.” Megatron said then when back to his cot and sat there.</p><p>“That’s a very vague of a reasoning Megatron for me to doubt one of my most loyal Primes.” Ultra Magnus said now annoyed.</p><p>“And I didn’t leave a love note behind either stating of how sorry I was for being too rough, and how I would like to make it up to him in a gentler manner? I’m guessing he forgot to tell you that part yes?” Megaton questioned.</p><p>Ultra Magnus froze at that, and knew then Megatron could be telling the truth the datapad alone was proof enough, but Optimus brought it up why would he damn himself by doing so unless he was wanting to cover it up.</p><p>"He did, I guessing he stated something that paints me as a rapist." Megatron snarled before glaring at the other side of the wall. "Truly my to-be holds a grudge more than Starscream ever could," Megatron said and looked hurt by it.</p><p>With hearing this Ultra Magnus knew he’d not get anything else out of Megaton today, but he had to think on this clearly and left without saying anything more.</p><p>Megatron grinned at this, knowing that the seed of doubt he planted was very much growing with Ultra Magnus coming back a second time.</p><p><em>‘Now we wait, I’m sure you’ll not be far my most worthy opponent.’</em> Megatron thinks smugly.</p><p>-</p><p>The next day of course brought Ultra Magnus to the one conclusion as much as he hated it Megatron was right he had to ask or else he’d keep doubting Optimus’ word and loyalty.</p><p>“You called for me sir?” Optimus said as he entered Ultra Magnus; office, two other elites were in there just in case this went sideways, but Ultra hoped that would not happen.</p><p>"Optimus I have one last question before I close the case file I have on you." Ultra Magnus said, Optimus nodded at this he knew which case file his Magnus was talking about given it made him uncomfortable still.</p><p>“Were you aware that you were making use of Megatron’s <em>equipment</em>?” He asked bluntly, making Optimus blush once more.</p><p>"N-no," Optimus said, then of course stammered saying. "N-not at the time at least, I only knew after the encounter I had." Optimus began to explain only to stop when Ultra Magnus gave him a sadden look.</p><p>“<em>Optimus</em>…” He said, which made Optimus look at him in surprise then turned his gaze to the floor.</p><p>"Arrest Optimus Prime." Ultra Magnus orders quietly, which made Optimus look up at him in shock.</p><p>“Why? What did I do wrong?” Optimus asked as the guards quietly cuffed him, Optimus didn’t try to fight back.</p><p>"You lied to me, you were one of my Primes and you lied to me." Ultra Magnus said sternly as he shoved his feeling of guilt and sorrow and instead set in place his resolve to do the right thing and bring justice.</p><p>“How did I lie!?” Optimus shouted then in a panic of why this was happening to him now.</p><p>“For not telling me the truth about knowing beforehand, and the datapad, its model doesn’t record previous messages its burner datapad. Anything could have been on it, even a love note from a lover.” Ultra Magnus said. “Megatron was telling the truth Optimus I’m sorry, but he had nothing to lose, while you did.” Ultra Magnus said.</p><p>Optimus face fell at this and he went quiet for a moment before he began to cry.</p><p>"I was raped by him and you believe him over me?" Optimus asked, in a broken tone that made Ultra Magnus' spark ache. "Have I really fragged up that much that anything I say means so little?” Optimus asked next tears now rolling down his faceplate.</p><p>"Megatron's words hold more truth in them, Optimus and the reports all point to you telling me a lie." Ultra Magnus said.</p><p>“The only lie I <em>ever</em> told was the one that got me demoted after Elita One’s death!” Optimus yelled in frustration.</p><p>Which made Ultra Magnus look at him in surprise.</p><p>"But that didn't matter, even when you knew I was lying back then," Optimus said bitterly. "Let's go." Optimus then said brokenly to the guards who look at him with some surprise by him telling them this, they look at Ultra Magnus and he nodding slightly though he was a bit dazed by Optimus saying what he had.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave comments. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Megatron and Optimus have a very intense fight in this chap.<br/>And Ratchet ain't happy either.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fight fight fight! *Pulls out the popcorn and watches the show.* ;D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~oOo~ Chapter 3 ~oOo~</p><p> </p><p>Optimus walk slowly as the guards lead him down into the prison.</p><p>He hadn’t fought or said anything more after his outburst, Optimus figured it was best to not speak further for his own sake.</p><p>Of course, a rumbling voice he had come to dislike hit his audios.</p><p>“I hope you’re not going to put him in a separate cell. After all, keeping a to-be from their <em>intended</em> is cruel.” Megatron said, drawing the guard’s attention.</p><p>They look at Megatron for second considering.</p><p>"Please don't," Optimus whispered hoping they did not do as Megatron said.</p><p>Of course, then guards took that the wrong way then one of them nodded to Megatron's cell, and before Optimus could protest he was pushed into the very same cell with Megatron in it.</p><p>"You know for a second we thought Ultra Magnus was wrong about you, but clearly he wasn't; enjoy being with your <em>intended</em> <strong><em>to-be</em></strong>.” One of the guards says before walking away with his frowning partner.</p><p>“That’s not what I meant! I don’t want to be in here with him!” Optimus shouted, then struck his cuffed fists against the force field for a moment only to get a feedback shock from it and shouted in pain as it coursed over his frame making his frame freeze up slightly before he completely blacked out.</p><p>-</p><p>Optimus slowly came to gasping in panic before groaning in pain as his head swam with a strong dizzy feeling and had to lean against the frame that was currently behind him holding him still.</p><p>"Whoa easy, gees kid you scared me there for a second." Ratchet said next to him, which made him relax a bit as well as lean more into the warmer frame behind him. “Fragging fools putting you in here with him, and then they think a small zap from a stronger force field wouldn’t affect you if you even slightly touched it. I’d weld them to the ceiling if I find out who they were!” Ratchet said a bit angry.</p><p>Optimus was confused about whom Ratchet was talking to, only to then freeze when he heard the person holding him upright reply to Ratchet's angry statement.</p><p>“I can point you to which guard did this if you like.” Megatron rumbled in an amused manner.</p><p>Optimus mentally panicked and yet couldn’t move to get away from Megatron so just waited until Ratchet freed his frame functions. Clearly what happened was pretty bad that he had to shut his frame movement systems and vocal systems down for a bit.</p><p>“Luckily I came here soon as I found out what happened, things could have been worse and what you were doing to him was far too risky.” Ratchet snapped.</p><p>“And the other end result would have been better?” Megatron said blandly.</p><p>"Hang on kid I'm working on fixing you." Ratchet said instead ignoring Megatron now, even if Optimus wasn't. "Ok, there we go." Ratchet said as he turned Optimus' movement and vocal systems back on.</p><p>When Optimus felt his limbs once more did he do a full-body flinch away from Megatron once he could move again, “Stay the frag away from me!” Optimus shouted as he clumsily scrambled away from him.</p><p>Megatron's gaze narrows into a small glare at seeing this. "So much for the thanks, I get for retrieving a medic to save your spark from nearly sputtering out due to the <em>love tap</em> you gave the force field in your sudden panic of being stuck in a cell with me. Took those guards forever to bring one here." Megatron grumbled.</p><p>Ratchet glared at Megatron saying that and was about to correct him if not for what Optimus shouted next which stunned him.</p><p>“Says the mech that raped me! And why the frag should I be thanking you, you’re the reason I’m here! And also you’re to blame for me being put in the same cell as well!” Optimus shouted then only to then go quite at Megatron’s stern and annoyed glare.</p><p>“One the guards put you in here, due to what you said and because they misunderstood you; Second it’s hard to call something rape when one getting raped participates in the act, but what’s that matter I’m just an <em>Evil Decepticon</em>," Megatron growled as he sat on the wall berth. "Third Your welcome," Megatron said in a very mocking tone.</p><p>“You forced me into interfacing with you! Which is rape!” Optimus shouted back, but Megatron didn’t respond to that and that just cranked Optimus’ gears in the wrong way. "Not to mention you're the reason I'm in here in the first place, you lying crankshaft! What you said to the guards is the reason I was shoved into your cell in the first place!”</p><p>“Again it’s not fully my fault, the guards just assumed your own words meant what I suggested," Megatron said back evenly, which only made Optimus fume and his head spin a bit.</p><p> "You fragging manipulating fragger! You did all this just to get me in your cell to get back at me for beating you fair and square! Really you are nothing short of as you've just said an <em>Evil Decepticon</em>!” Optimus shouted back in fury, and felt even more violated than ever!</p><p>"I saved your life when I have every reason to just take it! Maybe you should be asking why I even bothered!" Megatron finally yelled right back fed up.</p><p>“Frag you!” Optimus shouted in turn.</p><p>It right then that Ratchet recovered and decided to break up the argument.</p><p>“Hey knock it off! Both of you! And you have no room to talk Ex-Warlord, can't believe that you actually use that kind of method of keeping another's spark stable until a medic can arrive to do so." Ratchet grumbled stopping the argument before it got going.</p><p>“There are somethings that we warframes are not so shy about; if it keeps a fellow warframe alive for another day then it's acceptable, other risks aside," Megatron grumbled back. “Also I’m not an Ex-Warlord.” He added with a small huff of annoyance.</p><p>Ratchet was about to snark back if not for what Optimus said next.</p><p>“What did you do to me!?” Optimus shouted in confusion. Since he didn’t know what Megatron had done while he was out of it.</p><p>It was Ratchet that answered with nothing short of anger in his tone. "He did a spark emersion hook-up while you were out."</p><p>Optimus felt ice shoot through his lines at hearing this. He partly blanked out at hearing that was what Megatron did order to keep him alive.</p><p>“And letting him grey out was such a good option to let happen, I could have done nothing Medic.” Megatron snarled.</p><p>“Oh and possibly bonding to him as well as possibly getting sparked up is among those acceptable risks? It's fragging stupid if you asked me. It makes more sense to just stimulated the spark with a low steady charge instead its better and safer, than a spark emersion hook-up which always involves your own spark in the mix.” Ratchet said and was about to say more if not to Optimus shouting in anger and panic.</p><p>“You touched my spark!” Optimus shouted and tried to sit up only for Ratchet to push him back down, but Optimus refuses and pushed Ratchet’s hands away; only one thought was running through his head right then.<br/>Megatron had touched his spark!<br/>All while he was knocked out!!!</p><p>"Easy, and clam down, he didn't per-say touch you spark or even merge with you exactly Optimus, he more or less had done a prolonged spark emersion <em>hook-up</em> which fed his spark energy into yours, nothing very deep. Though it's still risky given its unlikely, but it is possible to spark merge with another by doing that." Ratchet said and shot Megatron a sharp cutting glare.</p><p>Optimus was not ok with hearing this and it did little to calm him down/</p><p>“Kid I need you to calm down, yes what he did all of it was wrong, but you’re in a delicate state right now, I don’t what you straining your spark any further by revving yourself into an angry frenzy. Please.” Ratchet all but begged. “Also if you don’t I’ll have to put you under again for your spark to settle down and recover and we both know that’s not a great idea with him here.” Ratchet whispers into Optimus’ audio with a small warning tone in his tone.</p><p> Optimus wanted to avoid that so he forced himself calmed down, but gave Megatron a silent look of fury and outrage.</p><p>"It's a good thing I have quite a bit of control over myself or else this would be a very uncomfortable moment between us both," Megatron said in bored drawling tone now clearly ignoring the glare and furious looks being shot his way.</p><p>“Alright, that's it!" Optimus snapped now at hearing this. "You have no room to talk!” Optimus began which made Megatron raise an eyebrow at this in surprise only to narrow his optics as Optimus began into a full-on angry rant.<br/>“First you use my frame against my will and then now you touched my spark without my consent and while I was knocked out at that! And you don’t consider any of that rape!?!” Optimus shouted now.</p><p>“Kid calm down frag it, I wasn’t kidding you're in a delicate state after that force field zapping you. And as I said he didn’t touch your spark he just…" Ratchet tried to explain once more to get Optimus to calm down, of course, Megatron was not willing to be nice right now.</p><p>“Stow it, Little Prime; <strong><em>you</em></strong> made use of my spike when it wasn’t even attached to my person!” Megatron snarled hating how much he liked that and yet knew he could never admit it!</p><p>"Really!? And you raping me as a form of getting back at me was a fair trade? I didn't even know it was yours, to begin with!" Optimus shouted back.</p><p>"Wait what?" Ratchet asks not following the argument like he was before, this makes Optimus go quite knowing Ratchet didn't know and he didn't want to explain it with Megatron nearby or the other cons.</p><p>"It's nothing, I'll explain later Ratchet," Optimus said, but this only made Megatron mentally rage.</p><p><em>‘Nothing! It was nothing, to the pit is was nothing!’</em> Megatron fumes.</p><p>“I granted you an out from your spark snuffing itself! And what happened before between us is nothing to you?!” Megatron snarled, drawing both Optimus and Ratchet’s attention.</p><p>“Of course it <em>wasn’t nothing</em> to me! You <em>raped</em> me! Tell me how <em>that’s</em> nothing to me, as for what happened before <em>then</em>! Yes, <em>that was</em> <strong>nothing</strong> to me! Other than <strong>personal</strong> <em>relief</em>!” Optimus shouted back.</p><p>Megatron glares at him before smirking in a very unkind manner. “Well then, for the record, I didn’t do what I have out of the kindness of my spark, by keeping you alive," Megatron growled now.</p><p>“Kindness? Do you even know what that word means?!” Optimus snapped at him.</p><p>“<strong>Enough!</strong>” Ratchet shouted next wanting this to stop for Optimus’ sake.<br/>“You two are not staying in the same cell, I’m going to make sure of that.” Ratchet said, before calling the guards over that had finally come back.<br/>“These two, <strong>separated</strong> at <em>all times</em>.” Ratchet said firmly to those two guards. “Optimus you need to calm down <em>and</em> <em>you</em>…<strong>Just don’t.</strong>" Ratchet says the last part was said at Megatron.</p><p>Once the guards had Optimus settled into a single cell by himself, did Megatron say anything more.<br/>“You know if your guards were so very easy to mess with a few choice words, then they would have never of shoved a fellow Autobot in a cell with a Decepticon, it’s almost sad to see such a lack of trust among your ranks.” Of course, Megatron smirked after saying that by seeing Ratchet’s reaction.</p><p>Ratchet’s frame stiffened at this before he slowly turned to the two guards who look a bit sheepish and nervously at him.</p><p>“You two morons stuck Optimus in the same cell as him?!” Ratchet shouted now and pointed to Megatron’s cell.</p><p>A brief smirk graced Megatron lip plates before it was gone, Optimus frowned at catching a glimpse of it.</p><p><em>‘Fragging manipulating smug slagger.’</em> Was all Optimus thought, as he sat down on the wall berth and tried to drown out Ratchet chewing the two guards out for being stupid enough to put him in the same cell with Megatron, to begin with!</p><p>Given once Ratchet was done chewing those two guards out, did he turn his attention back to Optimus.</p><p>“Kid, I’m sorry that this happened, I’ll try to get you someone to help you so your name can be cleared.” Ratchet said as the checked over his system once more before having to leave his cell.</p><p>"Don't risk yourself Ratchet, I don't want you to get in trouble ok, not for my sake," Optimus said in reply.</p><p>"Kid, ever since we landed on Earth, you and everyone else have become important to me. Frag I'd even say all of us we are a family unite now after everything we've gone through. We simply just don't give up on each other, we'll fix this." Ratchet said which made Optimus smile a bit, and knew Ratchet had a point they were like a family unit now given they lost one member of their small family unit.</p><p>“Ok, but please look after the others, with Prowl gone…they’ll need you to be the voice of reason.” Optimus said sadly.</p><p>“I’ll do my best kid; just don’t let that <em>fragger</em> over there get to you.” Ratchet said, Optimus simply nodded at that.</p><p>-</p><p>Once Ratchet was gone and the guards went back to their posts a bit more humbled, did Megatron speak up again.</p><p>“So your team is your <em>family unit</em>?” He asked then.</p><p>“<em>Frag off</em>," Optimus said in an annoyed manner.</p><p>“Seems I jumped to a conclusion that you were a lone mech opposed to one with a family.” He said in a strange manner that make Optimus’ plating crawl.</p><p>Optimus clenched his jaw, refusing to comment back.</p><p>“This Prowl were you and him <em>close</em>?” Megatron asked next.</p><p>Optimus froze at this question, before saying in a cold tone. “Why do you care if we were or not?”</p><p>"Just curious is all," Megatron said next, which made Optimus simmer in anger and him daring to even speak Prowl’s name.</p><p>“Just shut the frag up, I’m not here to entertain you and your sick twisted manner of torturing me in creative ways. Most of them verbally!” Optimus snapped now.</p><p>"Lord Megatron might be asking because of the possibility of your family unit being questioned due to you being imprisoned recently." Shockwave now spoke up.</p><p> This made Optimus afraid for Ratchet and the others for a second; before Ratchet’s words came back to remind him to not respond to anything else Megatron had to say, let alone Shockwave.</p><p>“Screw you! What you did to Blurr…! No mech deserves nearly being snuffed like that!” Optimus shouted next.</p><p>“He didn’t offline?” Shockwave said and almost sounded surprised.</p><p>“Yeah he did and thus you failed in offlining him you sick fuck!” Optimus spat before going quiet.</p><p>"Quite the foul mouth you have, I wonder where all those eloquent words went too," Megatron said next in a taunting manner.</p><p>“I don’t know, might want to ask were your <em>morals</em> of not rapping anyone went too as well, who knows it's possibly were my <em>eloquent words went</em> too along with your <em>morals</em>, <strong><em>Slag Maker</em></strong>.” Optimus shot back.</p><p>There was no reply after that, which Optimus was grateful for.</p><p>It's then Optimus felt how tired he was and laid down on his cell's wall berth slab.</p><p>Before falling into recharge Optimus rubbed at his neck cables a bit noting how they ached a bit like they normally did when he was under too much stress.</p><p>-</p><p>Optimus recharged peacefully for the most part at least until the guards returned which woke him up due to the door to the cell block beeping loud enough to wake him, everyone responded to this more so mostly due to who was with the guards.</p><p> The heavy tread very familiar to Optimus, it was Ultra Magnus.</p><p>Optimus sat up on his wall berth slab as Ultra Magnus stopped near his cell and looked looking at him before saying. “Optimus.” He greeted.</p><p>“Ultra Magnus," Optimus said only acknowledging him, but said nothing more and remain sitting on his wall berth slab, feeling a bit bitter towards Ultra Magnus due to being forced in here because he didn't believe him.</p><p>“What do you want?” Megatron said now irritated at being ignored.</p><p>"To talk terms to you about your upcoming trial." He said this piqued Optimus interest a little.</p><p>"You know what my terms are without me needing to voice them, Ultra Magnus, don't pretend otherwise after all I gave them to you long ago in privet." Megatron snarled.</p><p>“You can still change your mind.” Ultra Magnus urged.</p><p>"Heh, you're still a hopeless and blind fool! You want peace then you best find a way to snuff me permanently! Or else this will never stop ever.” Megatron shouted and only hissed out the last part.</p><p>Optimus said nothing and only listened to the exchange, Ultra Magnus sighed and then looked at Optimus then said.</p><p>“I’m sorry Optimus; I know you tried your best long ago and before, I just…” Ultra Magnus began to say only for Megatron to cut him off and said.</p><p>"Stow it, Ultra Magnus! If you truly cared about him you'd not have done this to him. He returned the Allspark to you and brought <em>me</em> and a few of <em>my generals</em> in and yet he is now in a cell with me. Makes one wonder <em>why</em> you were so <em>quick</em> to do that.” Megatron said, Optimus frowned at this and was about to tell him to shut up if not for what he said next.<br/>“Truly power <em>and</em> control have corrupted you, or else what happened to him would have never would have come to pass," Megatron said in a dark tone, which in turn made Optimus' throat tubing, tighten up making him struggle to remain quiet and not just break down bawling.</p><p><em>‘He knows?’</em> Optimus mentally questioned, then again he thought of Elita One and then Shockwave whom he now knew due to before was in the other cell partly adjacent to his, of course, Megatron would know.<br/>What made it feel worse was the fact that Shockwave had heard and possibly saw everything Megatron did earlier to him.</p><p>Optimus curled into himself at this and looked away from Ultra Magnus feeling ashamed <em>and</em> dirty suddenly.</p><p>Nothing more was said between the two mechs and the sounds of ped steps leaving only made things seem colder and far too real for Optimus to handle and he began to cry into his knees trying to muffle his sobs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now Megatron what are you up to now by driving Ultra Magnus away and telling him to leave Opitmus alone. Very curious yes?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not much of summary for this chap. So enjoy reading. :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chap this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~oOo~ Chapter 4 ~oOo~</p><p> </p><p>As Optimus struggled to reign in his emotions he then heard Megatron ask him. “Too much?” <br/>Pit he even said it in a teasing tone. <br/>Optimus frowns at this and said nothing and even turned his back for good measure even if Megatron couldn't see into his cell not with how this prison level was built.</p><p> Also, he wanted to have at least a minor self-pity fest without Megatron butting in, but due to no replying made Megatron say this next.</p><p>"Too much then," Megatron said a tad annoyed at the lack of reply.</p><p>“Fragging pit it’s not all about you all the time Megatron.” Optimus barely managed to say his voice still a bit shaky from before.</p><p>“Of course it’s not, it’s about <em>justice</em> isn’t it?” Megatron asked his tone partly taunting.</p><p>Optimus knew Megatron was picking at him to talk, but Optimus didn’t want to play along so he said nothing.</p><p> This must have annoyed Megatron thus he what he said or well asked next made a wave of anger rush into Optimus' lines and voice box.</p><p>"I must ask…what happened to get a Prime to be in charge of a space bridge repair crew?" Megatron asked.</p><p>“<em>Fuck you!</em>” Optimus yelled then in anger.</p><p>“<em>Rude</em>," Megatron said blandly, he knew what the phrase meant even when his other mechs didn't.</p><p>“Oh shut up! I’ve lost ok, isn’t that enough for you! I’m going to be locked up here for the rest of my function <em>and</em> all because of you! My life is finally reached rock bottom! Now just leave me <em>alone!</em>” Optimus shouted in frustration trying hard not to start crying again.</p><p>“Must have been bad, to make that happen.” Megatron continued after a moment.</p><p>"Why even ask, you already know," Optimus grumbled and thought. <em>'As if you don't know why, Shockwave sent you the full report anyway!'</em></p><p>"Actually; I don't; I just played it up to get Ultra to leave. Hovering and saying sorry while he threw you in here, and I here I thought Ultra Magnus was smarter than that." Megatron said.</p><p>“<em>You</em>…you <em>set</em> me up! You <em>twisted</em> this whole thing…<em>of course</em>, I should have seen it! <em>Damn you!</em>” Optimus snapped but did say anything more than that.</p><p>"Heh of course, after all, I won't let one of my <em>greatest</em> rivals just slip away so easily," Megatron said fondly. </p><p>“So I’m your <em>greatest <strong>rival</strong></em> now? And what Ultra Magnus is chopped liver? I defeat you once and I’m what now the newer model of being your rival?! Primus bellow what the frag is wrong with you Con’s!?” Optimus shouted now in full frustration.</p><p>“<em>Newer model?</em> Hardly, more like a better one Ultra rarely faced me head-on as you did. <em>Very</em> impressive by the way." Megatron said in a small sing-song tone that made Optimus clamp his plating down in disgust.</p><p>“<em>Impressive?</em>” Optimus asked before he realized that Megatron was now just messing with him clearly, there no other reason for him saying what he was other than verbally bothering him.</p><p>"Indeed, quite a quick sharp mind you have, and to think I've not heard of you until crashing onto that mudball of a planet," Megatron said.</p><p>Ok, right then Optimus knew Megatron <em>could not</em> be serious.</p><p>“You know I do get it that you hate the fact I beat you and fairly at that, so it’s no wonder to me of why you played things the way you did to drag me into a cell with you before! But knock off the being nice act with me we both know you’re not serious.” Optimus shouted in anger now, he wasn’t a fool.</p><p>"It's not act it is a sincere <em>compliment</em> I'm giving you when I said that," Megatron said back in a never displeased manner.</p><p>"As if, and even if it was its scrappy compliment," Optimus said back, but Megatron chuckled at this.</p><p>"Not by Decepticon standards," Shockwave said finally speaking up.</p><p>Optimus went quiet at hearing Shockwave say that and remembered there were other Decepticons in here too listening in. “<em>Well</em> in that case…” Optimus said and paused to slight effect before shouting. “I don’t care!” And shot a glared in the direction of Shockwave’s cell on the other side of his own.</p><p>“Such high praise from Lord Megatron is an honor!” Lugnut shouted after hearing this.</p><p>“I still don’t care!” Optimus said again in reply.</p><p>“It’s not easy getting such a <em>title</em> from a Lord Megatron.” Blitzwing also chimed in.</p><p>“What part of <em>I don’t care</em>, does anyone of you, not understand!" Optimus shouted next.</p><p>"Does it really mean so little to you, even if such a compliment does mean I wouldn't snuff you so easily in the near future? Or if never?" Megatron asked in a tone that made Optimus mentally squirm.</p><p>Optimus looked over best he could at Megatron's cell for second before saying. "It wouldn't be the first time I've joined the Well, only it would be a <em>permanent</em> thing over being a temporary one." Optimus managed to say with a straight face and even tone.</p><p> Megatron and the others were quiet too after he said that, but when Optimus settled to lay back on his wall berth slab, did he nearly screamed in frustration and rage!</p><p> "Oh, really <em>and</em> you'd like to have that happen so soon?" Megatron questioned a slight warning tone in it.</p><p><em>'Sick fragger does not know when to shut the ever-loving slag up!'</em> Optimus furiously thought wishing he could punch him in the most likely smirking face plates and then the wring Megatron’s neck cables before personally ripping his head right off his body.<br/>It took Optimus a long moment to reign in his anger before answering that question with something that would in turn hit were Megatron would not like it."I'd welcome it if it meant I'd not have to deal with you," Optimus said back loudly hoping that would tick Megatron off somehow.</p><p>Megatron said nothing for a long moment at this before slowly smirking to himself and thinking. <em>'Oh, this mech will be more fun than I first realized.'</em> <br/>While tacking on a third reason to take the mech with him once the breakout happens.</p><p>"Heh I'll change my statement then; not only are you one of my greatest rivals, but I think I actually like you now," Megatron said in a fond manner.</p><p>“And I <strong>loathe</strong> you more than I already did, now frag off," Optimus said with an actual sneered in his tone, and yet internally fumed at how Megatron was taking pleasure in this!</p><p>“Lord Megatron! Does he mean…” Lugnut began to ask loudly.</p><p>"Silence Lugnut, its best we wait this out," Megatron said with a purr to his tone.</p><p>Optimus noted that and decided to nip any thoughts he had in the bud. "I'm not going to let you frag, me. You want me then too bad. No conjugal time for you." Optimus said then, which earned him a laugh from Megatron who only said back in reply. "Oh, you are something else <em>Optimus Prime</em>, I'm going to enjoy what's awaits me ahead with you," Megatron said in a lustful manner.</p><p>“Do your <em>worst</em>.” Optimus snarled, not liking the tone Megatron just used.</p><p>“Lord Megatron he does not understand what he is saying.” Shockwave now said loudly.</p><p>"I figured as much. Though I am sure, he will figure it out. This one is smart enough if given enough time to think about it." Megatron said before relaxing into his wall berth.</p><p>"What the scrap are you going on about?" Optimus asked after a moment.</p><p>“Ahh, ahh, no spoilers. I’m confident in your abilities to <em>figure</em> things out." Megatron said before seeming to fall into a light recharge state, despite where he was or who was currently locked up in another cell not far from his own for that manner!</p><p>“<em>Whatever</em>," Optimus said after a bit clearly whatever this was; was not that important to dwell on at least he hoped so, but is sure confused him to the Pit and back for sure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cliffhanging! </p><p>Seems to be all I'm good at doing as of late. ^_^;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Don't have much of a summary for this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy reading. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~oOo~ Chapter 5 ~oOo~</p><p>After that <em>conversation</em> with Megatron <em>and</em> the chiming in of his generals, Optimus firmly resolved not to reply to anything Megatron had said from that point onward.</p><p>Eventually, Megatron got the message and stopped trying to goad him into another debate.</p><p>Which Optimus hated debating he always had, since he firmly stood on the fact that common sense should be a major factor over many things!</p><p>Most things were not a debate let alone a negotiation! It was simple to think is it a good idea? No. Then don't do it! Simple as that!</p><p>So yeah at this point Optimus was sure Megatron was on the other side of stupid, that or had one twisted up wire in his processors. In and very bad mech kind of way. Or well Con way.</p><p>Of course, that line of thinking Optimus quickly cut off, after all, he was tired and what he needed now was some recharge, before he began thinking crazy other things.</p><p>So despite the hard flatness of his cell's wall berth slab, the upside was it was big and so he could curl up on it and get that recharge he's been long over dude for.</p><p>Once Optimus got as comfortable as he could be did he settle into a deep recharge cycle.</p><p>-</p><p>Optimus was suddenly woken up from his deep recharge cycle by a loud claxon alarm going off, which wasn’t that long from what his systems told him.</p><p>“What’s going on!” Optimus shouted just so he could be heard over the claxon alarm.</p><p>"Either something went wrong with the security systems, or my troops are here to break me and the others out," Megatron said loudly.</p><p>Optimus trembled at this he did not like the last possible, it meant Megatron would get out and he would have no way of defending himself against him let alone any of his troops.</p><p>"Both a believe my Lord, I did set up an instance call once a file of you being capture to be sent to the other Decepticons and activate a virus that would make those fail-safes in any of the prisons to malfunction to allow better chances of us getting out, it just has a delay timer to ensure that it only happens once a ship of our own comes and the code is sent to the surface," Shockwave answered.</p><p>Optimus' lines felt numb at hearing this, they had planned this; in fact, they were ready in case this ever happened, and he was now stuck here and couldn't do anything to stop it!</p><p>"Who is coming for us Shockwave," Megatron demanded to know.</p><p>"General Strika most likely she was the closest last I knew and she has the code and means to get the signal sent to the surface," Shockwave replied. "But it will take them close to three groons to get down to here, once the lockdown system activates," Shockwave explained.</p><p>Of course not long after he says this the lockdown began the entrance to the cellblock had large blast shields slide down in front of them.</p><p>Though what happened next made Optimus tense up as his cell’s force field fell.</p><p>"I added another code in case the system also would have shut blast doors down on our cells," Shockwave said next. "It will keep them from locking us in for longer," Shockwave explained.</p><p>“Good work Shockwave.” Megatron praised and the sound of heavy peds treads definitely made Optimus tense up.</p><p>Optimus thought for a second to run, but that wouldn't help the whole cell block was shut down and he was now stuck in here with four Decepticons and had torqued even single last one off not too long ago.</p><p> The extra sound of metal clattering to the floor most likely wasn't any more comforting either.</p><p>Optimus jumped when a small knock was done to the outside of his cell.</p><p>“Mind if I enter?” Megatron asked in a dark teasing tone, which only made Optimus gulp.</p><p>Chuckling at this Megatron steps in anyways and only stopped in front of Optimus looking him over for a long moment before squatting down to look him in the optics.</p><p>They both stare at each other for a while, saying nothing clearly they both had said what they needed not too long ago. This of course didn't make Optimus feel any safer. If anything he felt even more unsafe than when he had been alone with Megatron back on Earth.</p><p>"Hey," Megatron said suddenly, nearly making Optimus jump out of his plating in Optimus' point of view. "Want those cuffs off?" He asked then seeming to hover close to him now.</p><p>Optimus glare at him and shook his helm, he rather not frag with them, he had enough to deal with, and one of those things was Megatron currently.</p><p>"Too bad, they're coming off," Megatron said and grabbed them and began to dig his claws into them and Optimus tried to struggle, only to stop when Megatron gave him a stern glare.</p><p>Optimus stifled a tired sigh and let Megatron do what he wanted, and as he worked on the cuffs they both said nothing. Optimus not letting his optics off Megatron as he worked his claws into the cuffs before a small click sounded and they fell off his wrists.</p><p>Optimus tried to quickly get his hands away once they were freed of course, only for Megatron to grip both his wrists. And stare him dead in the optic with a very blank and cold stare.</p><p>“I have one question for you; and you best answer it <em>truthfully</em>.” He said a dark warning tone.</p><p>Optimus hesitantly nodded.</p><p>“How did you become the leader of a space repair team and still retained your title as a Prime?” He asked.</p><p>Optimus shallowed at least he didn't ask him if he meant what he said before in joining the well…of course, Megatron could ask that still.</p><p>"I fragged up and got another Bot killed, because of that I was discharged from the Academy. Magnus… thought that maybe I still had some potential…so he gave me the rank of "Prime" and a ship along with mismatched bots as my crew." Optimus said looking away he didn't like talking about it, so he put in it a nutshell.</p><p>"Very light on the details," Megatron commented clearly wanting it explained in detail.</p><p>"Sorry, the whole story is too long to tell, when we only have three groons until you possibly get out," Optimus said back which made Megatron glare a bit at him.</p><p>“And you think I won’t?” Megatron asked.</p><p>"No, just know I won't find out," Optimus said next, making Megatron raise an eyebrow at him before glaring.</p><p>"So you're not going to attempt to leave once I do break out," Megatron stated realizing what the young mech was planning now.</p><p>"Were would I even go?" Optimus asked next of course what he said next earned a very dark glare from Megatron more so since it stops him from saying anything when he was about to open his mouth. "Besides staying here keeps me far away from you."</p><p>“I could drag you kicking and screaming with me.” Megatron threatened.</p><p>"I know you can, but really why bother; after all, you've gotten what you wanted from me… best to leave me here to rust." Optimus said his tone cracking a bit, Megatron noticed that.</p><p>"Heh, you're good at hiding that fear of yours…but I wonder when you fought me why did you lack that fear that you have now?" Megatron questioned.</p><p><em>‘I wasn’t alone back then and Prowl was there to help.’</em> Optimus thought, but that wasn't what he was going to tell Megatron, he didn't need to know.</p><p> </p><p>So instead Optimus decided to give Megatron something else to answer his question, "You know I ranked the scored the highest on a computer-simulated battle against you when I was in the Academy. Best out of anyone in Academy history, in fact; so I added up the odds from then and well…I took a gamble even with the percentage being off bye like 2-3% of beating you. It paid off…now the odds are how do you say far harder to beat. And I know I might not even be online once you leave, it not like I'm in good standing with you currently." Optimus said with a small sad laugh and felt cleaner fluid beginning to well up into his optics. "In short I'm fragged, best I can hope for is that you don't go and rape me again and just decide to snuff me," Optimus explained.</p><p>Megatron slowly blinked at this and took a small intake of air before he suddenly and lightly slapped Optimus with an open palm, Megatron hadn't backhanded him, but it stunned him none the less with the stinging sensation it left behind. Optimus cupped his slapped cheek plating with his now one free servo and stared at Megatron in minor shock and anger.</p><p>"As much as the information is nice to hear, distracting me with that when I want the straight forward answer; which would be a good choice right now," Megatron said before grabbing Optimus' free wrist once more.</p><p>"I'm alone ok," Optimus said next in a quiet manner hating himself to telling Megatron.</p><p>"You were alone before when facing me then why does it matter that you alone again? When you were also alone before?" Megatron asked confused about why it manners.</p><p>"Ok fine you want to know why I wasn't scared of you then and why I am now? You fragged me in pretty revenge, which I still consider as rape despite all that happened that night. I didn't plan on fragging you willing and in reality, I didn't." Optimus said in a small bit of frustration and tried to twist his wrists free from Megatron's grip.</p><p>“And now?” Megatron ask as the tugged Optimus arms up and pinned him against the wall now, Optimus was tense when he did this, but managed to sound collected.</p><p>"You can do it again and this time I'd not be too lucky of not getting seriously injured due to any form of consideration," Optimus said then.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So you are afraid of me tearing you valve apart should I feel inclined to frag you here and now? And without preparation?” Megatron asked.</p><p> </p><p>"In a nutshell yes, I kind of fond of my valve and interface parts I sure you can understand that," Optimus said, only to freeze up when he realized what he just said realizing that would be taken the wrong way.</p><p>And seemed Megatron did take it the wrong way because he had a blank expression on his faceplates now.</p><p>"That…came out wrong," Optimus said quickly and reeled in his EM field.</p><p>Megatron then smiled slightly and it made Optimus uneasy only to inwardly panic at what Megatron said next.</p><p> "Oh I'm well aware of how fond someone can be to their Interface systems; especially you and intimately at that."</p><p> He says as he slowly stood and dragged Optimus by his wrists up the cell wall until he was dangling by them, then Megatron pressed his frame against Optimus'.</p><p>"And perhaps if you can convince me of not fragging your valve dry, then I just might leave you alone," Megatron said into his audio quietly so only he could hear.</p><p>Optimus shallowed at that and knew what Megatron was hinting strongly at.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Optimus said next hoping that appease Megatron enough to not push him to do <em>that</em>.</p><p>"Apology… accepted. Given your smart mouth and sharp glossa have gotten you in far too much trouble with me currently. Thus, you owe me for saving your life little Prime, so personally, I want a bit of <em>compensation</em>.” Megatron growled in a very unhappy manner. “So I suggest you <em>make it up</em> to me in a very <em>kind manner</em> for your own sake."</p><p> </p><p>Optimus' throat right then went dry and he felt very small, he knew how big Megatron was and he knew he could not take him like that! But somehow he nodded and accepted Megatron's demands, which in turn made Megatron drop him and he fell back onto his cell's berth wall slab and sat level with Megatron's pelvis.</p><p>“Good mech, now make it up to me for saving your life and giving you a proper chance to pay me back." Megatron rumbled in a low warning tone before kneeling on one knee which confused Optimus.</p><p>"I…how?" Optimus began to sputter in confusion, for a moment he thought Megatron wanted him to suck his spike! But clearly, that was not what he wanted or else he would have remained standing.</p><p>"Your loyalty Little Prime I want it." Megatron spat and knew that his rival had confused his intentions, he may be in a prison cell block but he wasn't about to force them to suck his spike, he had bit more class than that!</p><p>“My loyalty?” Optimus asked confused until his dawned on him of what Megatron meant by that. “NO!” Optimus shouted next.</p><p>"You owe me and I'm running out of patience," Megatron growled.</p><p>"I'm not switching sides! I'm still an Autobot, despite being thrown in here! That and I don't agree with the Decepticon way of things! Sure I owe you, but I'm not betraying them by switching sides!" Optimus yelled.</p><p>"Foolish young mech they've betrayed you and things will become worse for you if you plan to stay here! Have you not noticed how many of these cells lack a prisoner and we are only two levels above the solitary cells and those are meant for those that they want to disappear! They do things to a mech that would make you wish to be snuffed out instead!" Megatron hissed lowly before also saying. "I trying to save your life again." He said as he leaned into Optimus personal space.</p><p>"Still no, I'll take my chances," Optimus said, not willing to give up his resolve.</p><p>Megatron snarled before he stood and then struck the wall above Optimus’ helm denting it inward.</p><p>"I demanded so little and yet you think that loyalty you hold for the Autobots, the one ruled over by its all-mighty council if worthy of it?! I knew of a time when such loyalty was rewarded not punished, let alone reputably. Those that you are loyal to have fallen far from what they are supposed to stand for! You know this, they sent to here on a whim and a few words I fed them!" Megatron roared.</p><p>“You’ve not earned <em>my</em> loyalty! Pits Megatron you’ve not even tried to! As much as I guess I owe you my life, it’s still my choice of whom I’m to be loyal to! And it’s not you!” Optimus yelled back.</p><p>Megatron glared at this before snarling. “Very well then.” Then knelt once more and grabbed Optimus chin and roughly kissed him.</p><p>Optimus was shocked and was about to push him away, if not for Megatron pulling away and then hiss into his Audio. “They’ll not take you back, if they do then you best get better at fighting me alone, because if we ever meet again I will do so much worse to you in that battle between us.” Then stormed out of Optimus’ cell.</p><p>“Lord Megatron?” Shockwave asked carefully.</p><p>"Leave him," Megatron said then his anger clearly heard and felt from his raging EM field.</p><p>"Such ungratefulness!" Lugnut said next, making Optimus nervous about what the others would do.</p><p>“I agree!” Blitzwing said next, only ramping up Optimus’ unease.</p><p>"He's mine to deal with how I see fit," Megatron growled this seemed to make the other two back off. "Thus we leave him here, he'll find out the truth soon enough." Megatron snarled shooting a furious glare at Optimus who had to look away and was confused about why he felt bad for denying Megatron's demands.</p><p>-</p><p><em>*Lord Megatron you can still claim them as a war prize, it would be allowed and accepted by others. *</em> Shockwave suggested over a private close range comm that only a few Decepticons had namely the most loyal of them to Megatron.</p><p>*<em>No, that would tarnish all we stand for by forcing him to our side, either he vows loyalty to me and our cause, or we leave him to his fate here. Nothing less will be allowed or considered. *</em> Megatron answered.</p><p>*<em>They could still reject him I’m lord. *</em> Shockwave commed.</p><p><em>*I am well aware of that, but he made his choice, given I doubt he’ll have much of a chance by staying here. *</em> Megatron replied.</p><p><em>*Perhaps then, we give him a chance to leave so you may face him again? *</em> Shockwave suggested.</p><p>This piqued Megatron's interest and thus he gestured subtlety for Shockwave to continue without drawing further attention to himself and Shockwave.</p><p><em>*If we make it appear as though we have physically harmed him, then the Autobots may change their minds and take him back into their ranks.*</em> Shockwave suggested.</p><p>Megatron thought on this before asking back. *<em>What of the internal video recording they have in here?*</em></p><p><em>*The virus takes care of that, it uploads information to us while wiping the records here once the download is done. It's to ensure Strika or any attempting to recuse us can do so with much greater ease. They won't know what truly happened once the records are wiped. *</em> Shockwave replied.</p><p><em>*I see then I best make sure then that my dear rival <strong>bleeds</strong> a bit for those corrupted Autobots. *</em> Megatron replied before slightly glancing back towards Optimus’ cell.</p><p>-</p><p>Optimus sat on his cell wall berth slab feeling very out of the sorts especially from the kiss, only to look up when he heard Megatron's heavy treads heading towards his cell.</p><p>Once in sight, Megatron looked at him with a very blank looked before glaring at him.</p><p>"To be honest I truly felt as though I should have done more to you for all that you've done, back in the forest…let's just say upon reflection. I feel that I had not done enough to make us <em>even</em>.” Megatron said his glare darkening and made Optimus feel less safe than he had so far. “As a result of that, I intend to <em>collect</em>…<strong><em>fully</em></strong>.” Megatron all but snarled. And flexed his fingers making his internal claws slide out.</p><p>Optimus tried to bolt when Megatron lunged at him only to end up pinned to the wall face first by Megatron.</p><p>"No! Don't!" Optimus cried and tried to wriggle out of Megatron's grasp only to get pressed harder to the wall. "Please stop." Optimus pleaded when he now knew he'd have very little chance.</p><p>"Shut up," Megatron growled and leaned in close. "You could have remained my rival in some manner if only you had taken my offer. So since us meeting again is very remote with you staying in here locked up…which would deny me of any form of defeating you how I want…" Megatron said and pausing slightly when he felt a tremble come from Optimus did he chuckle and say in the deepest registered of his voice. “Then I’ll just have to end it all now, since expecting <em>more</em> from you would be a waste after this point.”</p><p>Optimus was about to protest if not for a swift and harsh strike being done to the back of his neck plating making his vision swim. “A parting gift from me to you <em>Optimus Prime</em>," Megatron said as Optimus slowly went limp before blacking out.</p><p>-</p><p>Soon enough Strika was busting into their cell block level.</p><p>Megatron and the other were swift to then proceeded making a full and proper jailbreak.</p><p>Along with a few other mechs already in the prison following them out, seems the Decepticon would have more than a few new recruits after today.</p><p>“Made quite the mess before I arrived Lord Megatron," Strika said as they loaded into the armed dropship that was waiting for them. As she noted the energon on Megatron claws tips and some oil marring her Lords Plating too.</p><p>"Just unfinished business, that I had to handle Strika it's my wish that is all works the way I want it, if not then…I doubt I'll come to regret any of it. For now, let's leave I'm sure our fellow brethren have missed seeing my faceplates in some time." Megatron said.</p><p>“You could say that, after all being gone for fifty solar cycles without a word from you till recently has made many of us eager to have you back," Strika said fondly, but Megatron didn't smile at that, instead he just kept walking to the dropship a very minor stern displeased expression on his faceplates.</p><p>“Best we go; I rather be far from the place that denied me my <em>victory</em>.” He said making Strika curious but she’d question him later.</p><p>Once they were abroad, of course, the Autobots did the Autobots attempt to re-capture them again only to back off when they realized how outmatched they were, also because once they began to leave they went to secured the prison given they were very little prisoners left in there except for a few.</p><p> </p><p> This didn't interest Megatron one bit as he settled into the drop ship's captain's chair.</p><p>Then only seemed to focus on what was being said over the hacked Autobot comm lines from the dropship.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh, Primus! Someone hurry and get a medic! Hang in there mech help is coming.'</em>
</p><p>Megatron seemed a bit far off when he listened into the comm but then brushed it aside and began to give orders to leave the planet.</p><p>Only to slightly grin at the last message he heard before they left the range of the comms.</p><p>
  <em>‘He’s stable, by the well of all sparks what did this to him?’ </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah another cliffhanger guys, really I'm putting my efforts into having them at the end so far with this story.</p><p>Leave me comments, please.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ultra Magnus backtracks fast to keep Optimus as one of his Primes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so to note I'm fed up with Word 2016, that stuff is a piece of slag, I spent more time trying to fix it to work the way I want it to than any of my writings combined!<br/>So mad about that, I'm now using a new system to write my writing, and well...I think I can now make up for lost time at long last. To which I thank God for!</p><p>Now enjoy the new chapter I've been able to get done. ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~oOo~ Chapter 6 ~oOo~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>For a long while, Optimus felt he was floating, which seemed strange Cybertronians don’t float not normally unless they were in space or in a reversed antigravity room.</p><p> <b>“Hang in there, help is coming.”</b> Optimus heard from far away, and was confused about why he was being told help was coming, he was fine he felt fine.</p><p>Confused, but fine, only to then suddenly feel a jolt making him gasp in surprise. “What…what was <em> that </em>?” Optimus asked confused now by what he just felt didn’t seem well normal or namely, it felt extra real like everything else had been dulled down slightly.</p><p>That jolt felt real though.</p><p>“Optimus take my servo.” Optimus heard and looked up and saw Prowl right there in front of him.</p><p>“You’re not real, you died Prowl,” Optimus said.</p><p>“In a way, I did <em> and </em> yet didn’t, but that does not matter take my servo Optimus before we lose you.” Prowl said.</p><p>“You already have, just let me go,” Optimus said sadly yet didn’t know why he felt like that.</p><p>“<em> No </em> Optimus, now <em> take </em> my servo.” Optimus would normally argue, but didn’t this time not with the look Prowl was giving him now, thus grabbed Prowl’s servo.</p><p> As soon as he did he felt that sharp jolt once more and gasped in pain until the world faded black.</p><p> </p><p>Then everything became brilliantly white as Optimus slowly came to gasping in panic as the pain swiftly followed in the wake of him waking up.</p><p>“Whoa easy, gees; you were really touch and go there for a while, scared me a lot, and the rest of us there for a good while.” A medic next to Optimus said to him, clearly still working on him.</p><p>“You’re stable now, but don’t push it right now alright. We’re going to move you soon of course so stay laying down for now.” They insisted as the sent a code into his system to numb the pain he felt without him having to say so thankfully.</p><p>It's right then Optimus also noted he couldn’t feel a few parts in his frame despite the code making the pain numbed now. “I can’t feel some of my systems,” Optimus muttered feeling a bout of dizziness wash over him.</p><p>“Yeah…that due to…Energon loss <em> and </em> the damage done to your spinal structure…given it can be repaired, but that requires a full-frame reformat…I’ll do my best to restore your motion, but you’re a prisoner still so I’m not sure how far they’ll let me treat you.” They said carefully.</p><p>“I…I understand,” Optimus said in reply though it made him a bit upset. “What happened?” He asked next.</p><p>“You were attacked just before the Decepticon’s broke their Leader, Megatron out, I’m only guessing here…but they might have tried to kill you, by digging there claws in-between the gaps in your plating and severing some energon lines…among a few things.” They said with a thick shallow.</p><p>“What else happened?” Optimus asked, confused about what else was done to him when he was out.</p><p>“Many of the other prisoners got out when Megatron tore through the prison’s front doors…you were the only one left…I hate to ask but umm…do you know who attacked you?” They asked carefully, yet seemed to be dodging Optimus’ question at the same time.</p><p>Technically Optimus didn’t know who had attacked him, but he had a very good idea of who may have while he was knocked out!</p><p>“Megatron,” Optimus said a bit uncertainly. “At least I think he did, I do know he knocked me out, but I don’t remember after that,” Optimus said feeling lost now of what to do let alone say.</p><p>“Well the scuffs left behind…and oil along with… the mech blood scrapped off you…will answer that. But for now, try not to strain yourself.” They said.</p><p>Optimus barely nodded at this and didn’t try to move; he felt out of sorts.</p><p>Soon a stretcher came and he was carefully placed on it and taken from the cell block and then onto a small transport, to where Optimus didn’t know but during the ride he fell into a deep recharge, given it could have been induced due to the medic staying by him and repairing his damaged frame.</p><p>Also to be fair Optimus just felt out of sorts as if he had been hit by a 1000-ton crate and then cut by shrapnel in all his sensitive places, so the forced recharge was a welcome relief to possibly a whole onslaught of a horrid pain train barreling down at him now.</p><p>“Thank you.” He mutters as he surrenders to recharge.</p><p> -</p><p>Once more Optimus was waking up and a lingering floating feeling was felt before a heavy weight made him feel stuck to whatever he was laying on, which thankfully was soft.</p><p>“You're awake.” Ultra Magnus said, making Optimus slowly turn his helm and stair as his former superior and his still planetary leader.</p><p>“Why are you here?” Optimus asked in a dull tone, he couldn’t rally his anger or disappointment right then it felt pointless to try really.</p><p>“I was wrong.” Ultra Magnus said next, which confused him of why Ultra Magnus was saying this. “I should have never…I fell into Megatron’s trap and at the same time damned you because of my blunder.” Ultra Magnus confessed.</p><p>“Good to know you figured <em> that </em> out,” Optimus said a bit of venom in his tone only to then feel a bit surprised at himself due to the blatant <em> and </em> cold response he just gave Ultra Magnus. “Am I on any pain blocking coding?” Optimus asked right then.</p><p>“Yes the damage you suffered…I want to make this right Optimus; given I’ve failed in preventing all this.” Ultra Magnus said next. “And yes you are for good reason, the damage you’ve suffered…it’s a bit more than you were told…before you were brought here, without the pain-blocking coding going…” Ultra Magnus said hesitantly.</p><p>“The full damage?” Optimus asked then after a bit, his voice thick given he figured he’d be in alot of pain not without the pain-blockers going now, the downside was it made other systems more relaxed, it varied between everyone, but for Optimus, it affected his glossa and emotions making it hard to keep them in check.</p><p>“Your lower spinal structure ridge, it was pierced deeper than the other injuries. You weren’t raped, despite some mech blood and oil left behind on your frame.” Ultra Magnus said, then looked away some cleaner fluid pooling at the corner of his optics.</p><p>“Correction, I <em> was </em> raped before,” Optimus said coolly wanting that to be clear. “I already told you I wasn’t hurt before Ultra Magnus, but I was still raped…damn it,” Optimus said, before cursing as cleaner fluid began to pool in his optics and spill out. “Why the frag did he…he had every chance to violate me again, why did he just leave me to die without taking more from me?!” Optimus then shouted in anger hating what was done to him by Megatron so far.</p><p>Ultra Magnus looked at him in surprise, before it dawned on him and his mentally shuttered. "He didn’t want you dead…oh Primus.” Ultra Magnus said, then feeling more foolish. </p><p>Ultra now knew why Megatron had done what he had in the prison then, all of it!</p><p>Megatron was fascinated with Optimus clearly, and had marked Optimus without anyone but Ultra Magnus now realizing it, only later would anyone know!</p><p>The pattern of the dung in claw marks was not random; that much was confirmed by the medic who assumed it was because Megatron wanted Optimus to bleed out and die or feel a ton of pain if he survived.</p><p>Given Ultra had seen the scans and thought little of them when he looked the first time.</p><p>Now though he saw the pattern in those dung in claw marks and the mech blood pooled in certain places, the pattern had two things about it.</p><p>First was the Decepticon band symbol carefully carved all over Optimus back and front all under his plating!</p><p>Second, the outlining of it was Megatron’s name.</p><p>Optimus’ lower spinal structure ridge suffered the most due to Megatron keeping to the pattern.</p><p>The marks would show too after healing, the adding of the mech blood in certain places ensured that when the wounds fully healed correctly, unless countered soon after that is and even then that was a slim chance mech blood acted as a sealant and healing by-product on a small level if applied correctly.</p><p>Which Megatron had done, so by now it was too late to reverse it! </p><p>Of course, that didn’t change the fact that even despite Megatron’s careful placement of the claw marks and mech blood those leftover ragged edges were done on purpose, they were not mistakes when Megatron did this to Optimus when he was knocked out.</p><p>The damage done would disrupt the bio lights Optimus had under his plating and change them thanks to the mech blood seeping in before, so anyone looking close enough would see the pattern, and every Decepticon would recognize it too instantly.</p><p>So truly only a full-frame reformate would be able to cover the marks up!</p><p>But one fact remained, Megatron had clearly stated a claim on Optimus and Ultra Magnus now feared for Optimus, this sick tradition done in Decepticon culture was not a lightly done thing.</p><p>It was a statement and more, Megatron would never back off either; only death could deny Megatron of his claim.</p><p>Given, Ultra didn’t know what the nature of this claim was that Megatron had placed on Optimus was, but he suspected yet didn’t want to assume.</p><p>He’d look into this to make sure because he didn’t want to damn Optimus a second time by not digging further.</p><p>He knew he owed the young mech so much and rightly so due to this happening to him.</p><p>“Ultra Magnus?” Optimus asked drawing Ultra Magnus’ attention.</p><p>“Yes?” he asked carefully.</p><p>“Do I have to go back to prison once I’m fully repaired?” Optimus asked his voice tight, he was afraid of going back to prison due to everything.</p><p>“No, no you don’t.” Ultra Magnus said knowing that what he had done so far was the wrong call, and Optimus had been loyal and yet he betrayed him! But then an idea came to him then of fixing all this or well the damage Optimus had suffered, but he’d have to agree, and hopefully, Alpha Trion would agree too. “I know a way to repair you fully Optimus, but it’s not an easy process…I have done so little for you as one of my Primes…not anymore I always favored you, the council knew this and yet didn’t want me to become attached thus pushed for me to pick another Prime to be my right-hand mech.” Ultra Magnus began to say.</p><p>“I don’t want to be your right-hand mech Ultra, I just want to be repaired and left alone with my team, I miss them…all of them…and I’ve not had a chance to <em> mourn Prowl’s death </em>…can I have that instead?” Optimus asked nearly begged.</p><p>Ultra Magnus didn’t say anything at this question, instead, he only realized how much he’d fragged up to make a mech of his want to just be left alone now instead of being given what they’d always dreamed to have.</p><p>It’s with this knowledge that Ultra Magnus came to an answer.</p><p>“No, I can’t allow that, you are my Prime still and I must protect you as it is yours to protect as well.” Ultra Magnus said.</p><p>“I don’t want to be a Prime <em> anymore! </em> I don’t want to be <em> your </em> Prime, I’m done dreaming a sparkling dream <em> and </em> a foolish one! Look where it's gotten me! I’ve lost Prowl, my friend! He died saving me <em> and </em> everyone else! I’ve been <em> raped </em> by Megatron himself! And now he left me for dead in a prison cell and I know I’m very injured and possibly won’t be able to do things I normally would be able to do because of what he’s done to me! You fragging <em> owe </em> me this! Let me go back and be with my family unit already!” Optimus shouts hating that Ultra Magnus would not let him have what he wanted after everything.</p><p>Ultra Magnus swallowed at this, realizing how much Optimus was suffering from the loss of one member of his now <em> family unit </em> and of what he had to endure so far.</p><p>So Ultra decided to tell Optimus of why he needed him to remain as his Prime and why it would be dangerous if he didn’t remain as his Prime.</p><p>“Optimus…Megatron has laid a claim on you, the damage you’ve suffered from him…the claws marks under your plating the ones that you’ve nearly bled out from…its Megatron’s claws that did it and he’s marked you as his…By a very old and rarely done method by the Decepticons…the Decepticon mark it’s now on your front and back and the outlining around it is in Megatron’s name…carved deep into your proto mesh…once it heals if anyone looks close enough they’ll see it.” Ultra Magnus said and watched as Optimus began to tremble.</p><p>“He…he didn’t leave me for dead did he?” Optimus asked, his voice shaking and afraid now.</p><p>“I don’t think so, you lost so much energon though before we got you here…only a full-frame reformat will cover those marks up…but only Primes are allowed to have that; the cost for it alone without…Megatron has clearly stated he wants you and will not stop only going to The Well before he can claim…it’s the only way to deny him at this point <em> unless </em>...” Ultra Magnus explained and then trailed off, Optimus looking at him now a whole array of emotions showing on his faceplates.</p><p>Given sadness and anger being the two strongest.</p><p>“Then if I agree to remain as your Prime I could actively deny him…and may have to have to face him again due to still being your Prime correct?” Optimus said his tone was bitter.</p><p>“Partly, but if I can help it you’ll never have to see Megatron face to face ever again let alone in the mesh." Ultra Magnus said.</p><p>“You can’t promise that though not fully,” Optimus said, clearly doubting Ultra Magnus.</p><p>“I’m aware of that, but know this I’ll be slagged before I let him take away the one Prime of mine that has done so much and with so little. Optimus you are the only mech I know that could possibly defeat Megatron a second time if given the right resources. And I intend to give you those, but I need you and I won’t let Megatron win by making you give up.” Ultra Magnus said then in a firm tone.</p><p>Optimus frowns at this and says. “What if I already have?”</p><p>“Optimus…hate me for asking this, but would your fallen friend Prowl want you to give up?” Ultra Magnus asked given he hated using that, but it did get a reaction from him.</p><p>Optimus struggled to reign in his rage at that, before he remembered Prowl, before pulling him back…into the land of the living.</p><p>“No, and your right; but I refuse to not have my team with me, they are my family unit Ultra you understand this?” Optimus asked then, feeling a strong resolve to deny Megatron what he wanted, which was himself.</p><p>“I understand and even I’ll get a draft written up for you and your team…so it can become official of you all being a family unit too. Given some may challenge it due to…none of you being related.” Ultra Magnus said knowing it would be tough for them.</p><p>“That’s minor really to us. We forged our family bond…Prowl has to be listed as one of our family unit too, that’s the one detail I insist on having that happen. Even if he’s gone.” Optimus said a watery choke sob leaked out slightly at saying this.</p><p>“Of course.” Ultra Magnus said knowing that would make it harder, but he could pull those strings to make it happen he owed Optimus and he’d pay him back in full due to what he had done to him thus far. “I’ll tell them they can come in now.” Ultra Magnus said next, which got a confused look from Optimus now, who was on the verge of crying now.</p><p>“Them?” He asked.</p><p>“Your team.” Ultra Magnus said softly. “The news…when they heard…they came here once they found out you were sent here. They’ve been in the waiting room…I needed to talk to you before them…I’m sorry for failing you Optimus, I’ll make this right.” Ultra Magnus said then left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love comments share any and many with me please. ;D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Megatron gets to have a talk with Strika and repaired from his fight with Optimus as last. The prison Medics didn't do a great job of repairing him other than his plating.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally back and feeling a bit better, given things have gone a bit rougher than normal at of late for me. So I may be slow to get any new chapters out for my other works.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~oOo~ Chapter 7 ~oOo~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the ship came into the orbit of the planet Char did, Megatron left the ship’s bridge, leaving it in Shockwave in command, since Strika insisted on walking with him to the medical bay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, he was still a bit damaged from his fight with Optimus Prime still.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Given the Autobots did repair him somewhat, namely the outer plating and what not, by internally well they skipped that, and well his lower abdominal plating was stiff and sore whenever he moved. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>In short, the jail medic did mostly cosmetic repair covering up much of the damage the small young Optimus Prime had done to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do hope that grin is a good one and not a bad one,” Strika said, drawing Megatron from his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then realized he had been grinning and all because he had been thinking of Optimus Prime, the mech he left with his claim mark on! Which he now knew had survived such an event, due to listening in to the Autobot comms before they left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most claim marks done to a non-war frame tended to offline from the damage done due to how a claimed mark was placed on a chosen by a warframe. Of course, if they survived then clearly the one chosen to be marked was strong and worthy of the mark. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Given there were certain steps to come after any claim mark had been placed other than surviving it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In this case, Megatron did not doubt that Optimus would recover, after all, Ultra Magnus wouldn’t let them simply offline due to his blustering mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's a good one,” Megatron said as they both entered the med bay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, do tell.” Strike said sensing there was more to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Megatron frowned slightly, but knew he best tell her, after all, word would spread soon, either from Lugnut or Blitzwing. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His whole army would be in a flurry and it would bolster their morale with them knowing that not only did they have him back despite not achieving their goal yet, that their leader now had finally in a long time picked a chosen. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>All would be willing to assist in helping him to achieve claiming his chosen full should he ask it of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later, I would rather be repaired now, the Autobots’ medic in the jail did only cosmetic repair to my frame,” Megatron explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll hold you to that, oh look Hook’s here.” She said, knowing Megatron didn’t like Hook repairing him many times, but he was good nonetheless. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He’d just have to put up with it until they were planetside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Megatron.” Hook greeted before he got down to checking him over, to which he looked surprised at one of the readouts. “Lord Megatron, do you have internal damage, or had anything happen to you to cause any leaking of mech blood recently?” He asked as he started a basic scan of Megatron’s systems once he had hooked up to Megatron’s systems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Given the internal damage or leaking happening usually was easy to spot, namely due to things like red mech blood coming out of the mouth or optics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not fully, though I am aware that I’m low on mech blood and what the cause of the how I lost it,” Megatron said with a sigh as he settled on a medical berth slab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strika looked at him in surprise at hearing this, though said yet clearly waiting for more info and refusing to leave even with Hook giving her a medic mode look that normally had others quickly exiting the medical bay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you a neutral nanite infusion to replace it.” Hook said once he realized Strika was not going to be leaving anytime soon. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Then began to get down to repairing the inner damage to which Megatron found out how much had been done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a bit of Hook scanning and testing looking over his systems, it became clear it was more than what Megatron assumed, given the amount of grumbling Hook was doing. Along with a few looks of wonder, surprise, and dread, and even said a few times “How in Primus’ name?!” Along with the phrase “What did this?!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Megatron managed to refrain from chuckling, but his EM field was a dead giveaway of how he felt about all this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> funny Lord Megatron whatever did all this to you...I just hope it is no longer alive to do it again.” Hook said with an annoyed huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I concur,” Strika said finally speaking up, her tone was anything but amused when she glanced at the readings Hook’s scans revealed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must disappoint you both then; what did this is still alive and kicking. Though I did try my hardest to offline them. Of course, as you can see I didn’t manage that...of course, I’m not overly upset about that being the case,” Megatron said with a grin gracing his lip plates only to grimace when Hook forcefully shifted an inner component back into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Megatron was glad Hook had a small pain blocker put on before all the repairs began, or else MEgatron wouldn’t be in such a good mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strika had a blank expression for a few seconds before she grabbed Megatron's wrist and began to examine under his claws that had remained out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have mech blood from under your claws, care to explain why?” She asked now hoping he hadn’t done that to himself and hoped her possible hunch if why mech blood was under his claws was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hook listened as he began to clean under them once Strika pointed that out, clearly wanting to get the CNA there out from under the Megatron’s claws now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I gave the one that did all this a parting gift before we left Cybertron,” Megatron said casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t,” Strika said partly hating how her thoughtful hunch was very possibly correct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, I’ve made a claim and marked them as mine,” Megatron stated simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Primus, please tell me your chosen is one to those we broke out with you,” Strika said then, given she had a feeling she’d be wrong about that at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were among those there yes; they are currently having a difference of opinion with me in a manner of how you could say...confusion to my proposal or well </span>
  <em>
    <span>proposals</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Megatron said cryptically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why they aren't right here with us? Or are you just waiting to reveal them after giving them time to realize how important this is? ” She said then and questioned at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sadly I couldn’t bring them here due to them having conflicting problems,” Megatron said next, only to partly hiss when Hook dug a bit too deep under one of his middle digit claws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? You do know many of us would be glad to help them </span>
  <em>
    <span>adjust</span>
  </em>
  <span> since it has been a very long time since you have picked someone or anyone to be your chosen after so long.” Strika said then clearly now prying to know who his chosen claim was now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, alot pooled and hardened under this one.” Hook said, Megatron only partly glared at him for doing that, but knew that what was happening was his fault for not cleaning his servos sooner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a bit complicated, Strika, I’ll have to apply the </span>
  <em>
    <span>older</span>
  </em>
  <span> methods to gain and keep them as my claim.” Megatron knew Ultra Magnus would know what his mark meant and would do everything to deny him and so would Optimus once Ultra Magnus told him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Thus Megatron would have to change his tactics and the playing field for his claim to stand.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>After all, there was a time limit of how long he could go without voicing his claim before his mark got turned into something else due to the time gap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was not what he wanted if he wished to lay claim over Optimus Prime as only his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strika gave him a near deadpan expression before saying. “They aren’t among those that we brought with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Megatron stated which earned him getting smacked upside his helm by her making him grunt in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I’m still repairing him!” Hook said indignantly at her smacking Megatron made his hook up to Megatron system flare suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do explain in simple terms, of who they are, and why they have conflicting problems with your </span>
  <em>
    <span>proposals</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Strika said next in a frustrated questioning annoyance refraining from rubbing between the optics in annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have a problem with whom to be loyal to, given how I had to get them close enough for me to even voice my proposals to them and put my claim mark was a challenge. I’m only glad Ultra Magnus and a few stupid guards misunderstanding me and my chosen; allowed me to get a far as I had with them.” Megatron said it was still cryptic, much to Strika’s growing annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough, who are they?” She finally demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An Autobot,” Megatron said only to get a glare from her and relented when Hook said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just answer her before I cut the pain suppressant code.” He grumbled a warning to just tell them both upfront.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Optimus Prime,” Megatron said then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s one of Ultra Magnus’ Primes?!” she shouted then in one part anger and two parts surprise and wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they’ve proven to be a force to reckon with, they did most of this damage to me.” Megatron then admitted, Hook then looked up in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bull slag, I bet they only have a pretty aft and you liked what to see,” Strika said then with a disapproving tone, making Megatron growl at her slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Given it was fair for her to call him out like this, after all its was Starscream looks that led to him and Starscream becoming lovers at one point, and of how bad that turned out when they clashed about how to go about things outside of the berthroom. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Which in turn soured their very flaky relationship as lovers very effectively over time.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The break up from then wasn’t a great one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Their looks aside, they are the one capable of doing this damage to me, tell me how they are not worthy of being my chosen claim?” Megatron then snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Proof for one, other than the repair report on your sorry aft,” Strika said, clearly not willing to let his claim stand, which was normal any could challenge it if they felt it was needed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Megatron had hoped she’d just take it at face value, but better she got this over with now than doing it later Megatron guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh and he lifted his wrist to her and let the panel for a file link up shift away. “Very well look for yourself then.” Megatron offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hook?” She asked, wanting to know if she could during the check-up and repair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only shared files, no delving...not until I’m done.” He simply said as he began to take out some broken pieces and severed wire lines, much to Megatron’s displeasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a huff of annoyance she linked into Megatron and received the files Megatron shared, it took a few minutes to compile them and edit out some things. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He rather not share how he had grown fond of the young Prime to not let Strika know how much he wanted them due to certain </span>
  <em>
    <span>events</span>
  </em>
  <span> before the final fight. Like in the private moment he had in the forest with them and of how much he enjoyed Optimus screams of pleasure.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mostly because Megatron didn’t feel like sharing that info with her at least not yet, he needed Strika on his side for making his claim on the little Prime after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strika herself had a bit of trouble taking in the files shared, and saw there could be a few problems in Megatron claiming them if he wasn’t careful that is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hook was finished repairing Megatron while she went through the files.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After going through the files then she gave Megatron a very deadpan look before decking him, making him fall off the medical berth much to Hook’s dismay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just finished repairing him, fragit! Don’t go adding more damage so soon!” Hook yells now in surprised frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Megatron then began to chuckle once he recovered, before looking up at Strika knowing why she wasn’t pleased with his choice now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do realize this is not an easy claim you made on them.” She said then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but getting them to fall will be so much sweeter.” He said, slowly getting to his peds and then back on the medical berth rubbing his jaw slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They refused you twice and didn’t know what you were proposing at that.” She stated. “Not to mention they don’t care and refused to swear loyalty to you, all paired with what you did to get them into the same cell with you.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be fair they proved themself to me, the damage I suffered from them alone proves that,” Megatron said, Hook only huffed in annoyance as neither cared to fill him in on what was the problem so was stuck listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That aside, you've already broken the rule for courting by doing a spark emersion hook-up, and without permission at that.” Strika pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did that to save their life, after finding someone worthy after so long and them nearly killing themself...even if they didn’t mean to...you know I was not wrong in doing that,” Megatron said knowing he was right even if others didn’t like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That point aside, this Prime was thrown into prison. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Clearly,</span>
  </em>
  <span> they are not as worthy if Ultra Magnus did that in the first place to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Megatron swallowed a growl at this but instead said in a very stern tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Ultra Magnus is such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> mech, that whoever he makes a Prime is a grand choice, look no further than the other </span>
  <em>
    <span>four</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>five</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’s had so far,” Megatron said and began ticking off on one servo the flaws of those four Primes Ultra Magnus had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strika was about to protest when Megatron began stating how using Ultra Magnus as means to prove her point was not going to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One’s now among our ranks and is now MIA. Another of them is now weakened and has barely survived one of your attacks.” Megatron said putting two digits up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s got a point about that.” Hook said only to shut up when she glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Megatron partly smirked at that but didn't stop in pointing out a few more facts of how much Ultra Magnus failed in picking proper mechs and femes to be his Primes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not to mention the most unworthy one of them all was the one that stepped in for Ultra Magnus, and risked nearly blowing up our homeworld to just keep me away.” Strika frown only deepened as he continued.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Also among just those Primes of his was Shockwave who masqueraded as Longarm Prime for so long. Such </span>
  <em>
    <span>grand choices</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ultra Magnus has made in who are to be his Primes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Strika was about to protest then only for Megatron to said. “Only one out of five proved to be a proper choice and that’s the very one that defeated me head-on and alone at that. Due to that, tell me why Ultra Magnus’ choice is so much better than mine? When the very proof that Hook has just repaired on my frame proves me right!” Megatron snarled at the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strika’s frown faded and was quiet for a long while before letting out a tired sigh of air through her vents. “Yet he doubted them, and put them into prison with you, I’m guessing you don’t know those reasons,” Strika stated then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As for a matter of fact I don’t know those reasons; I was the one that made Ultra Magnus doubt them the fool,” Megatron stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Strika asked then, knowing there has to be more, the files Megatron shared seemed to hold only a part of the reason why Megatron had picked them as his chosen choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very carefully,” Megatron said, giving Strika a stern look that meant I’ll tell you later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, well least tell me while they were unaware that you didn’t do more, you know how everyone would feel if you had...done more than just keep them alive,” Strika said which only made Megatron partly frown at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d not risk the chance of my claim being questioned, and if you want to know you can ask Blitzwing and Shockwave, or even your mate, they were there,” Megatron said, given he knew Lugnut would leave out certain details on his behalf, as would Blitzwing and Shockwave since they approved of his choice of claim at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hook also had a questioning look at hearing this though remained quiet all through this. Given, he was sure there were some details he would need to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, they are a good choice, they faced you on their own and challenged you at that, and caused all this damage to you. At least you didn’t claim them because of them having a nice tight valve.” Strika said in a very telling tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Megatron did his best to not cringe at that, but he’d explain later, when out of Hook’s hearing range.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Megatron said, only to get her to scoff at him for saying that, given Strika would not like him telling her the finer details later of how he got Ultra Magnus to believe him over his Prime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So with them being worthy due to them beating the slag out of you and then refusing to offline you. do they know what your claim mark means?” she asked next?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they did then they would wish they’d just finished me off,” Megatron said, pointing that fact out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ultra Magnus might tell them.” Hook said then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then he’ll know I’ll be back and should stand aside.” Megatron snapped then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strika scoffs at hearing this, before saying. “That’s the least of our worries, this Optimus Prime you’ve claimed will no doubt </span>
  <em>
    <span>resist</span>
  </em>
  <span>, regardless if they are told by Ultra Magnus or not, once they know,” Strika said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I do not doubt that and I’m sure they now wish they had offlined me now,” Megatron said with a slightly amused tone far too pleased with himself, but this made Strika concerned over amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How deep was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>mark</span>
  </em>
  <span> you gave them?” Hook suddenly asked next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Megatron’s jaw tensed at the question before saying. “Deep enough that Ultra Magnus won’t throw him back in a prison cell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strika glared at him for saying that before saying once more. “How deep, and please tell me you didn’t keep the same depth when you got to their spinal struts,” Strika said, her tone taking on a slight growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had to make it look like I was trying to kill them by bleeding them out. Thus was the reason why I had lost some of my mech blood to slow that process down long enough for a medic to reach them.” Megatron explained this was the one detail he kept out of the file he shared and for good reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more hitting him Strika.” Hook said when he saw her curl her fist up once more, getting ready to deck him again clearly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only for Hook to then smack Megatron upside his helm when he smirked when he stopped Strika then began to slightly scold his Leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> killing your marked claimed is not a good way to go about pursuing them later, they might not be able to walk now.” Hook said in a very serious manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Megatron partly winced at the smack and the words, but let it slide, for now, he knew Hook was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re one of Ultra’s Primes. They’ll have everything repaired </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> restored to them, especially since he knows what the mark means.” Megatron said with a smirk. “Ultra wouldn’t throw them away after he realizes I tricked him, so they were never at much risk really since he favors them </span>
  <em>
    <span>over</span>
  </em>
  <span> his other Primes,” Megatron said as if that explained it all away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Strika and Hook didn’t like this answer because it had one too many flaws in its logic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doubt it, only a </span>
  <em>
    <span>full-frame</span>
  </em>
  <span> reformat would make </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> possible, that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> you dug your claws all the way in each time to carve out the mark. Not to mention a full-frame reformat will </span>
  <em>
    <span>cover</span>
  </em>
  <span> up the mark then.” Hook said, making Megatron look at him in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do tell us how </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep</span>
  </em>
  <span> you let your claws go into them?” Strika asked one final time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Megatron growls in frustration before saying. “If I have to rip off a piece of their new plating to prove I marked them, I will.” Megatron snapped then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Physical harm is not a good course to travel on once a claim has been made,” Strika said then seriously and she crossed her arms in front of her chest plating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has a point many would think such a claim to be false unless they allowed others to see it, not have it forced.” Hook also added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Full-frame reformat or no, I chose them. I will not retract my claim on them. They said they </span>
  <em>
    <span>loathed</span>
  </em>
  <span> me Strika, they agreed to one of my three proposals. And I only need one.” Megatron said now ticked off, but mostly at himself now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They will not be so forthcoming to allow your mark to show.” Strika pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they need </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span> with me proving it then so be it, they would just fight me once more and the end results will be much worse than what happened in our last battle, I’d not stop just there, I’d take them fully then,” Megatron growled not liking how Strika and Hook were questioning this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let alone how they were trying to convince him otherwise, he wanted Optimus Prime and he would have them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Strika and Hook now knew the answer and mentally cringed at the possible future problems this could cause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Given, neither Hook nor Strika argued that Megatron’s claim had </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> solid footing given it was shaky in more than a few places already.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>That and they knew Megatron well enough that once he had set his sight on something he’d not give up unless denied from ever having it fully.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’ll have you Optimus Prime, mark my words, my claim mark on you won’t fade away so easily, cover it up all you want, but it's there and you and I both know it. You are </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>mine</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> now.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Megatron thought and mentally swore to himself right then.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave me comments they make me smile.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>